


Trick, my Treat

by meiqis



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 火箭少女 | Rocket Girls (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, little smut and not explicit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/meiqis
Summary: If a witch, a werewolf and a vampire walk into a bar...chaos is sure to come up on the day that is least suspicious while a frat of supernatural creatures throws a Halloween party for humans and Zhengting finds himself possessive of his one and only loveor: a drunk Meiqi accidentally curses Yanjun and Zhengting finds himself with a girlfriend for a day





	Trick, my Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack, it's Halloween, you've been warned!
> 
> Also, my usual kidos to Gems for (again) helping me out with all this mess because I've been talking about Yanjun suddenly turning woman for a while now but with Halloween coming around, I craved to upgrade it a bit haha so here we go!

Cozy mornings of snuggling in bed were definitely a blessing from above, not needing to worry about university and lectures and projects for just one day to just curl up under the pile of blankets he liked to use - Justin often said he must have been born the wrong gender for loving nests this much - and cuddle close to the cooler body laying next to him in bed, all the many covers not being able to change anything about that, but sometimes it was even quite comfortable, in summer especially, then the walking icicle was a welcome change to the nightly heat stuck in their room; and Yanjun? He would just need to deal with having a clingy werewolf pressed into his side.  
Now this very werewolf boyfriend was working his way into the undead’s personal space all over again, robbing closer beneath the blankets with eyes still closed, relying on scent and feeling more than actual sight, until he found the other frame, low grumbles escaping him from the cool sensation but he didn’t further worry, neither did he wonder about the slight decrease in size or hardness, not when cuddling and drifting off to sleep again was a priority, something he much rather planned to do while lulled in by the particular scent of lemon and basil and a touch of mint.  
In the aftermath, maybe he should have thought about it more because the next time he slightly came back to consciousness, the citric and refreshing scent had intensified, which was unusual for someone who, basically, had no beating heart, but he didn’t question it when he was much rather distracted be the feeling of another body on his, lips pressing to the column of his neck, following the rush of blood he was so willingly offering by tilting back his head, despite knowing his boyfriend would likely not drink it regardless, and there was a somewhat familiar sensation of hair tickling his skin that seemed somewhat different still.  
Their posture, too, it was somewhat odd, he realized slowly, because usually Yanjun wouldn’t sit on him, with legs straddling his hips, but rather force the sleepy shifter to spread his own thighs to accommodate another form, give invitation to slow grinding and tempting touches, and even placing his hands on tan legs, there wasn’t just the usual strength, there was an overlying softness, inviting him to knead muscle and flesh, move higher, along the small of a back, the dip of a waist - wait…  
Clumsily he flailed around his arms to push off the covers above their forms, only getting further distracted when, no, there was not the usual hiss and low command but instead a small… yelp? And last thing he remembered he had neither taken an abandoned wolf cub nor a girl along to bed so why, for the Lady Moon’s sake, was there a woman straddling him as if it was the most normal thing for them to do and, especially, a woman carrying Yanjun’s so prominent scent, clad in his boyfriend’s perfect golden armor of skin and familiar silky reddish black hair that was now… longer… That much would explain the abnormality that had accompanied the kisses to his neck.  
And even twenty minutes later - after scrambling away from the lady and falling off his bed onto another pile of pillows and blankets he must have thrown off, some brushing teeth and hair and making coffee only to settle at their small kitchen table - he still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that there was a lady, now, at least, not naked anymore but dressed into one of Yanjun’s shirts looking weirdly good on her and carrying the vampire’s distinct scent, sitting across from him with the genuineness of his usual bed- and flatmate.  
“You’re not fazed by this?” Zhengting asked slowly, nervously fumbling with his coffee mug as he looked at his now female boyfriend, and it definitely was his boyfriend, because they had already played at the interrogation version of Twenty Questions only to figure that, even if his dumb vampire lover wanted to pull a stunt on him, it was impossible, because the only way for her to have this much information on not only Yanjun but also him and their relationship was by copying the whole brain of the bloodsucker onto another human, and then that wasn’t even regarding the similar features they both held, the big eyes, stern eyebrows, plush lips, snubby nose, jawline ready to cut people - and maybe it was because no vampire wanted another vampire to suck them dry.  
“I wake up earlier than you, I had enough time to think this over,” the undead replied, showing a charming smile that would have a dozen people kneeling for her, and even Zhengting, gayest of gay men, felt his heart flutter for a moment, faulting it on the fact it must indeed be Yanjun to cause such reaction even in their current state. “And I’m quite certain it will only last for today so… why not make the best of it and start the day with a nice good morning fuck?”  
The coffee, the bit that was supposed to end up in the werewolf stomach, was spat across the table with those words, but instead of words of worry, he only received some raised eyebrows from his girl-boyfriend, that fucker, and not even a sign of empathy came along with it.  
“C’mon, moonshine, you must have already thought of what it would be like to be a girl before, not? And surely amongst the things you must do was getting laid by your wonderful and talented boyfriend,” the vampire said so smoothly, smugly, that by now Zhengting was quite sure something bad had been in that last blood ration consumed, or maybe switching genders was just naturally leading people into going bonkers.  
And, admittedly, he had thought of what it would be like to be a girl before, during that awkward time of puberty and finding out he was only interested in men and not girls and knowing that having a pair of tits would make confessing to his crush way easier but, no, thank you, he quite liked being a man, he didn’t want to go further down that road of impossible matters than the question of how much he’d need to adjust his make-up then, and be envious of the bold eyeliners he couldn’t just wear without receiving those annoying glances from people around.  
“Go back some moments and please explain why you think it’ll only last one day,” he sighed instead, quite evidently changing topics but he didn’t further care about the rudeness of his action, his girl-boyfriend was too used to it anyways, the “evade answers I don’t wanna give”-strategy he liked to use at times and when it was evidently possible to do so. “Still, I can’t believe the first thing you think about when being a woman is sex… You’re really something…”  
“Because I’m curious about an orgasm in my current state,” Yanjun hummed, with this perfect soft melody to his - her? - voice that always worked wonders on the werewolf’s nerves, despite the rather curious current topic, and was further supported by a sneaky grin when seeing the raised eyebrows on Zhengting’s face, “And I’d like to put your dancer hips to use in another way for once, moonshine.”  
If those words had been followed by his lover licking her ruddy lips now even, he wouldn’t have been surprised at all, regardless, he only found the vampire lean back in her chair, long legs supported against the table as she pulled her knees against her chest, nipples, chilled with their morning air and open living room window, perk under the shirt distracting him for a while, too much so, because he forgot the topic of their conversation for long enough to be confused for a second when she picked up again, “Remember when we went drinking with Meiqi just a few days ago?”  
Most definitely he could remember, he hadn’t seen his girl this devastated since a while, the witch he usually knew as confident woman, a future leader to the local coven, had been but a crying and drinking mess that night, the latter more prominent the further the night evolved, and he had slowly gotten to know a new side from the girl he had partly seen grow up, the way she had seen it coming, the end of a relationship that hadn’t been able to last with such a distance between the two of them, and how she had felt the rift, the gap between her and Exy, her girlfriend in South Korea, the one she had gotten to know during her year of exchange, growing bigger with every passing day, but all that hadn’t been able to cease her ache.  
It had also been this very night, during their various attempts of cheering her up, of fooling and joking around, that he had brought up another question, had asked her whether she had ever thought of another man as sexually attractive, merely because in all those years, despite all the stereotypes of best friends turning into lovers, he had never felt drawn to her sexually even once, not even drunk, and yet it had somehow shifted to the question of whether he’d be able to love Yanjun if his boyfriend had been a woman or ever turned female, whether he could still love this one vampire who had stolen his heart without being the gender he desired, only to be followed by her, oh so loving, words of, “You know, Zheng, I wish you…”  
“‘...to experience this on the day it’s least suspicious’,” he repeated her words slowly, realization dawning upon him as he looked at his now-girlfriend with big eyes, watched her nod her head slowly to agree with what he had recalled, only to end up groaning as he fell back in his chair, head dropping over the edge with a little grunt, eyes directed at the ceiling for a while, until he felt a weight upon his legs and arms wrapping around his shoulder, a posture he knew because it was one he’d get into whenever he wanted attention from his lover, but that now felt unfamiliar for he was on the receiving end.  
The sound that left him as he felt her face pressed into his neck was somewhat resembling of a purr, courtesy of her scent being rubbed onto him, a scent mark to those who were able to smell it and that was deeply satisfying to him, his nerves being eased by little kisses and bites to his jaw as she crept closer to his lips only to whisper against them, “So? What do you think? Do you still love me despite being a woman?”  
Maybe, he thought, he’d always fall for Yanjun, no matter what, for as long as those intriguing and dark eyes, like black covered by a sheer golden veil, sparkling, shimmering, fascinating, were looking at him, while small fangs, glistening and fear inducing, were flashed at him with little smiles, so he tried to put exactly this feeling into his caressing her cheek, stroking her skin tenderly. “I think it’s reassuring enough that you still make my heart flutter, dear-”  
“So can we have sex now?”  
“-but you don’t get my dick hard at all, currently,” he continued despite her rough interruption, not able to withhold a laughter when seeing her face fall so he could only make quick work of soothing her with some quick kisses all over her lips and face.

It was one thing to come to peace with his boyfriend having turned into a girl for a day, it was another to see Yanjun walk around naked, well, except that oversized tee still that was hanging loose on her shoulders and revealing way too much skin whenever she bent over or reached for something higher up, like the mugs in their board, just the way he did currently, seated on the bed as he watched her rummage through the drawers to find something bearable to wear, and once she deemed an outfit as tolerable, she turned around.  
Except it only took Zhengting a split second to feel his own face transform into a scowl, not the least pleased to see his lover in a pair of jeans that only seemed to emphasize her legs all the more now that they were more shaped and less built, curved around her ass, and the shirt that pushed her waist even while only tugged into her jeans, her breasts too evident beneath it to the point he could, even as certified gay man, already predict all the gazes she’d garner, and even if his boyfriend was a woman for a day now, no way was making a territorial animal jealous a good idea.  
“No,” he growled immediately as he looked at her, not missing out on the amused spark in her eyes upon his obvious indignation to share, in whatever way it might include, it was the same kind of delight his boyfriend showed whenever he told any possible admirer to disappear before he’d lose it, a quite one-sided pleasure, because werewolves like him, they were loyal, so whoever would flirt with him, they were certain to be turned down as long as he was in a relationship, and Yanjun knew that, but it didn’t mean the vampire was equally as interested in turning everyone down immediately.  
The shifter was quick to jump off his nest of blankets he called a bed to walk to their row of closets, too many of them to be normal but just about right for fashion loving people like them, and to then pull out one of his own, way oversized hoodies to force the female into, delighted when he saw all of her curves nearly perfectly hidden, long enough to reach down far enough to even cover her hips and behind, only to be followed by his low instincts as he rubbed his nose and cheeks against her neck, kissed her skin and even sucked a violent mark into her flesh, right where it could be seen well.  
He was quick to give a little blessing by licking it shortly, satisfied in the way it would stay for a while now that his lover hadn’t fed for a day or two, humming as he rubbed over it with his thumb for a moment before he reached down to grab hers, now smaller than his, and if he had thought the way their limbs fit before was perfect, now he had entirely fallen for it, “Let’s go. We need to find you something to wear. Now.”  
All he received in return was some raised eyebrows but, at least, there was no protesting from Yanjun’s side as he dragged her out of their little dorm flat which was, basically, just their bedroom, a bit grander bathroom and open living-kitchen area, but still rather expansive compared to a lot of other dorm rooms, something that had him be grateful for the fraternity that was created already decades ago to offer some private area for all the otherworldly to let loose on their disguises, to be themselves and to forge alliances for later in life, but to all others, the human students, they were but a group of rich kids able to afford the mansion called a building with its generous rooms and excessive parties. Well, not like they needed to know their drinks were enchanted, would they?  
It took only a short walk down the hallway to reach the targeted room, the occupant woken up by his series of knocks and soon enough the disheveled sight of Meiqi was in front of him, looking confused for a moment but only until she caught sight of Yanjun, because right then her face was painted by surprise, eyes big as she looked at the vampire only to then point at herself in confusion, and with the answering nods it didn’t take long for her to release an exaggerated exhale as she rubbed her face in weariness, muttering, “I guess Halloween is the least suspicious day for such things to happen… So why are you here now?”  
“He- She- Yanjun-” Zhengting shook his head slowly, letting the limb roll as he stretched his neck before he pushed his now-girlfriend forward, closer to the witch that, currently, might as well be a predator, because, despite all his faith he would put into his best friend, his more animalistic side was already growling, Meiqi was gay and Yanjun was currently female, a possible target, according to his lower senses, but he was more worried about later happenings so he grumbled, “Clothes.”  
The witch must be on an empathy high currently, because she didn’t immediately agree but only gave him a worried gaze, raising an eyebrow lightly as she, quite evidently, with or without magic, he wasn’t sure, checked his state with her eyes. “Are you sure?”  
“Let him be, Meiqi,” Yanjun replied instead of him, leaning against the wall with an elegance unique to the undead, as if they wanted to resist the stiffness of their bones that weren’t supposed to move anymore, like a childish counteract to appeal to those alive, “Whether we go shopping or I borrow yours, we need some help either way unless you want me to seem like a lunatic for being a healthy and sexy woman in her prime without any idea about underwear sizes.”  
“Borrow mine,” the smaller, although, not that much smaller in comparison anymore, replied, giving way to her apartment that seemed to be the very proof to all modern witch stereotypes, shelves filled with crystals and gems, stacks of books about spells, incantations, rituals and magic beings with a sporadic piece of literature in between, a handful of cauldrons were standing in a corner but only one held a purple liquid emitting shimmery gases dancing through the air, it was a setting that knew no border in a room that served as living and bedroom alike, a small walk-in closet making up for the lack of a second room now.  
It was quick work taken care of, Zhengting settling on the plush mattress, Meiqi disappearing into her closet, Yanjun taking off all her clothes until she was standing bare, much to the wolf’s disdain who couldn’t prevent himself from releasing a warning growl when the currently silver-haired let her eyes travel over his lover’s naked frame.  
“Moonlight,” the vampire immediately reprimanded him, giving him a stern gaze that only led to the shifter to star a pout while he watched the witch explain how to fasten and take off a bra properly, ignorant to the way his chest rumbled whenever the magic wielder touched his lover as if it was an automatic response, urging him to mark what was his right there and then and if only to prevent any further invasion of a personal space that wasn’t even his.  
Silently, because he wasn’t allowed to protest, he had to watch his temporary girlfriend try on a handful of bras that, altogether, didn’t properly fit because Meiqi was less curvy than the enchanted one, but the one responsible for his mess claimed it was only to give a feel for what would fit best before she’d do her part, which eventually came up as the undead decided on a bralette made of mesh and lace, claiming it was the most comfortable, lacking wire and padding, it would have the part-animal complaining if not the fabric seemed sturdy enough to keep his partner’s naughty body hidden.  
From there it took only a second for the original owner to do her thing, nothing but rubbing a bit of pink powder into the backstrap of the bra and the fabric stretching around tan hips, and then the fabric was already moving, as if it had turned into a living thing, to wrap around the wearer’s body without cutting into skin, a perfectly modified piece of underwear that only seemed to emphasize all of Yanjun’s luscious curves, to the point it was sending a wave of heat throughout his body, strong enough to be caught even by his empathic best friend who shot him a complacent look. “Did you find your answer yet, Zhengting?”  
“It’s been only two hours,” he answered immediately, too fast, because his lover was already looking satisfied as she looked him over, smug, as was so usual for her, or him, so he could only go back to his all-time favorite that was shifting the conversational topic to another one. “When will he change back? Midnight?”  
The silvery haired, hair nearly sparkling with her dye that was surely magic based, hummed lowly, as she considered it for a moment, before nodding her head slowly, “Since I said it would be a ‘day’, it might either be as long as the sun is up, or until the day ends, so midnight. Did you change before or after sunrise?”  
“I’m not really sure. Only know that when I woke up, I already was like this,” the vampire shrugged as she reached to grab her sweater from the ground again and put it on, cover golden skin that had been so magnificently highlighted by the dark burgundy of her newly achieved underwear. “But I don’t think the sun was up just then, at least not entirely. Do we have to just wait it out then?”  
“I’m afraid so,” the sorceress sighed while settling on a chair of her own, wheels carrying her a few inches down the room, thoughtfully she tilted her head, wiggled it around in her thoughts, although he suspected that was merely a side-effect of the empathy potion she might have taken since she wasn’t usually so unruly, but it also meant she had come to a conclusion once she parted her lips again, “But magic, it has its own way around. I did say the day it’s the least suspicious, which leads to the question, to whom is it suspicious? If you just stay in your room, it’s not suspicious, is it? So I’d rather take the bet and go to the party to get it over by midnight before it backfires.”  
Slightly Zhengting raised his eyebrows at that, before he gazed at his lover, now curled into his side and with her naked legs so perfectly draped over his lap, as if it were the most natural thing to do ever, and in a way it was, except their roles were reversed, every other day it should be him to get his legs caressed, not to be stroking smooth skin, feel its softness beneath his touch. “Because I can easily explain Yanjun suddenly being a woman?”  
“Well, it’s Halloween,” the witch replied, twirling her fingers around the air to produce a fine golden light into nothing, remaining there for a moment before it dissolved into fine dust and disappeared, “There will be costumes, a bit of magic and a lot, great, great lot, of alcohol involved.”

There was something utterly enchanting about this timed curse Yanjun was put under, Zhengting decided after watching her for a few hours now, starting from getting up together and borrowing some clothes from Meiqi, over eating late breakfast to a shared shower, the latter mostly because the turned female had craved some proximity, to feel the heat of another body and the hot water, less because he himself had been all that eager to stand in the tight space turning even tighter, afraid he might hurt the softer body of the vampire now that the features had changed, but even without hypnosis he found himself unable to resist his love.  
But the enchanting part definitely was not the way their slow kisses beneath the hot water were so familiar and yet so foreign, familiar with the slow gentleness, the lazy movements that still had some underlying greed and desire, foreign with the way he had to support his lover who had shrank, to hold her up while she was forced to stand a bit on her toes, or the way there wasn’t another flat chest pressed against his skin but two soft breasts, something he had never given too much thought before, not when his female friends had hugged him in the form of greetings nor when he had seen them on magazine covers, but now he found himself lightly distracted by the unusual softness between their two bodies, the kind that only urged him to pull the woman closer, feel her stomach against his own, light disappointment evident when he felt a crotch meet his that was quite foreign to him, not something he had ever been close to ever since he had been born, actually.  
The enchanting part, definitely, was the way Yanjun’s new body was so perfectly… female - skin smooth and void of all hair as if he had a diligent girlfriend waxing regularly, not like he’d mind the lack of that, though, considering he came from a pack of wolves, there was a different kind of sex appeal now, before it had been such an utterly male charm, actually, his vampire had been the very definition of a man, tall, broad shoulders, sturdy build, it all was exchanged to prominent curves, the sharp dip of a waist, perky breasts and a perfectly curved ass, and fitting to both body types was a different kind of movement, purposeful and determined despite the underlying sense of smoothness that always had shown how confident the bloodsucker was yet to still be able to move as fluidly as water, like a fish swimming along a stream, or maybe it was rather like a shark, and now it was the aura of a femme fatale, danger lurking beneath all the appeal, the promise of excitement and more, it was like watching a tiger or wolf, slowly walking closer to their prey, fascinating with natural beauty but ready to jump and tear apart what they set their eyes on.  
Which, currently, was probably him, the very prey of the very dangerous woman in front of him and he could only assume that he would have already been devoured if not that little brain between his legs was still contemplating of what to make of those unfamiliar private parts, and even without that missing detail, he somehow had a hunch that Yanjun wouldn’t press it regardless, seemed to be quite content with their current state - or he thought so, until he felt sharp nails scratch along the expanse of his shoulders, reminding him once again of how much his lover’s body had changed while he could only response with a low growl, a warning sign, to behave and obey, a sign he knew his partner would just neglect, especially when he was pressing this new-to-explore body against the tiled wall of their shower.  
It was also fascinating how easily their dynamics had changed, how it would usually be him to scratch skin and get trapped against the wet surface, sometimes wrap his legs around the strong body of his blood sucking boyfriend to get a better hold, how it was so very normal for him to initiate skinship in more intense manners than his boyfriend who’d only pull him closer by the waist, and now, on several accounts, Yanjun had been the more touchy one, by draping herself over his lap, either straddling him or just use to use him as leg rest, looking to explore his body as she wrapped her legs around him right this moment, and he was sure part of it was to get him familiar with this new and current body of his lover, but he kind of felt like, to some extent, it would just be the way this hunting woman would behave regardless.  
It was a nice change of pace, he figured, an interesting break of routine in their everyday pattern, a new side he got to see of the lover of his life, and, to some extent, it was also intriguing to explore a body that was so unlike the one he knew and yet so utterly Yanjun, hands shy and slow as he moved them along ripe thighs, gripping the soft flesh that was so easy to dig his fingers into, careful at first, but rougher as he noticed how her kisses became more eager, up the striking curve of her waist, until, eventually, one hand cupped her breast, giving it a curious squeeze to get used to it, small voice in his head pointing out how flat chests or small pecs were definitely more appealing, but he couldn’t help himself from continuing such action, not when small and high pitched whines were released into his mouth and when she arched her body against his, nails creating a mess along his shoulders all over again.  
“Sunshine,” he muttered, slowly pulling away despite her frustrated noise and accusing glare that only had him grinning, now he could finally understand how his boyfriend felt teasing him, and he couldn’t help mock her when repeating the nickname the very way the vampire usually would to calm him down, still, he rubbed his nose along her neck until she seemed to have given up her little agitation, doing it some seconds more before he gently let her down again, supporting her still because he knew how wobbly and traitorous legs could be at such moment, “We’ll need to get ready soon. No more, alright?”  
Immediately, plush and more ruddy lips were pushed into a pout, and yet she turned around in a demanding manner, glancing over her shoulder while pushing the shampoo into his hands as she asked, “Will I still get some kisses later?”  
“Later,” he agreed readily with one soothing peck to her lips before he started to focus on her hair instead, black strands long and full, still silky to his touch but he found it hasslesome, only trapping his fingers or tangling the strands when playing with it now that it was long and, no, definitely, he prefered the short reddish black strands over the long version entirely.  
Quite some minutes of shampooing and combing with his fingers must have passed before she spoke again, voice low and somewhat distant, as if she was way distracted by the way he was cradling her head and massaging her neck, words fitting with her motion of turning around to wash off all the soap bubbles from her luscious dark mass, “So what about the costumes? When I asked about your plans a while ago, you said you had planned one with Meiqi but considering I’m a girl for today, are you just going to ditch me like this?”  
“Why?” Zhengting asked in return, squinting at her while he tried to evade any of his own shampoo bubbles getting into his eyes, all while trying not to elbow her face now that she was smaller, “Are you telling me you want to do couple costumes with me now? Or do you just want to take some petty revenge on Meiqi for having ruined your costume?”  
Considering it for a moment, all he got in return was a shrug before they changed places, just so he could rinse his hair while also watching how Yanjun soaped her body, apparently quite fascinated with the feeling of her current body now. “Guess it is a once in a lifetime chance so we might as well make the best of it, not? And your territorial ass shouldn’t even be disappointed with this change of events now, should you?”  
Lowly he huffed under his breath but he still had to think it over for a moment, the movement of rubbing conditioner into his hair nearly therapeutic at such time and only further supported as he got to play with the longer strands of his now-girlfriend next, the action quite known already from all those times he had needed to aid Meiqi before the witch had learned to just enchant her magical hair dyes and brushes and what not, only to eventually reach the conclusion that, “We’ll need Meiqi’s help again if we want to do this, though. And you’ll have to explain.”

All this and that, eventually, lead to Yanjun seated in a stool in their frat kitchen, close to the huge bowl containing whatever spooky liquid that had Zhengting shuddering because he wasn’t exactly sure whether those eyeballs swimming in there were real or not, safe option was to just pour himself a glass of red wine either way, the one he was drinking from now as he watched his still female lover getting hit on by yet another person and, honestly, he couldn’t blame them, she somehow managed to make even that Sailor Moon costume look hot, the ruffles of a skirt barely even covering the first inches of her thighs that were glowing in the enchanted flickering lights, which was partly faulted to some shimmer body spray, admittedly, but it made the golden surface look even more striking, especially in comparison to the reds and blues of her outfit.  
Meiqi and her magical hair dyes be thanked, too, because even the hair color was right and a bit altered, a soft blonde that had a natural shine to it, looking silky and smooth in their buns with the tails, surprisingly, still reaching quite far down, something he hadn’t expected at first but trust a fashionista like his favorite witch to know her ways around hair styling and all that jazz, with the exception of the make-up he had taken care of.  
It had been hours now, of people hitting on Yanjun, either because they didn’t recognize his change to a woman as more than a quite high-class costume or because they didn’t see his boyfriend in the Usagi impersonation - both to be blamed on the charmed gemstones worked into her hair, the bewitched punch, or the alcohol in differing parts - but it was slowly becoming bothersome how they didn’t leave his lover alone, no matter how many times he had growled low in his chest now whenever someone got too close or too touchy, the human visitors just blamed it on the party, pointing how awesome even the sound effects were to rumble throughout the rooms and halls when, actually, it was just a very jealous werewolf.  
There had also been incidents when he had quite obviously shown Yanjun was taken but those who didn’t recognize his lover, only saw a stranger, just asked whether she was here on her own because, right, Zhengting had a very loving boyfriend and they were the kind of couple that sometimes made others gag, it seemed to be the same right now, the guy having ignored his grumbles repeatedly now and Yanjun taking delight in upsetting him left him only with the last option of claiming what was his again, and the mask he wore be blessed because that idiot didn’t even recognize him as he walked over and draped his jacket over her lap, attached cape brushing over the floor; it wasn’t quite enough to get rid of the intruder just yet so he just rolled his eyes behind his mask, much to her delight, and kissed her.  
It was something that should have stayed innocent, quick, but the alcohol on her tongue had her become greedy, the kiss deepening within seconds and even when he felt her fangs come out and scratch his tongue during their little encounter, he couldn’t do much but purr lowly, lean in further to taste more, quite willing to just inhale her or eat her up because, for a moment, he was quite good at ignoring that his lover didn’t have a dick anymore.  
But all things good have to come to an end, the one of their kiss in a not so decent coughing from next to them, where, as he found out after turning his head, Zhangjing was standing, eyebrows raised and a, surely spiked, milkshake in his hand in what must be a quaranti size because not even Starbucks had cups that big. “Wow, and here I thought I’d be the one not able to control their hunger but I must have been wrong.”  
Yanjun, apparently, found this funny, because her rosy lips spread into a grin with those adorable dimples forming and, were it not for the slightest layer of foundation on her face, he’d have licked them in loving appreciation already, but in his eyes it wasn’t even that funny, it was as known as the equation of 2+2=4 that they couldn’t hold back while kissing more often than not and Zhangjing never stopped eating, magically staying thin because, evidently, being only half-demon allowed him to replace the greed of a succubus for sex and life energy with another sort of, in the mixed-blood’s case it was food, food, and, right, more food.  
“You’re not here to tell bad jokes, are you?” The werewolf asked with a forced smile, the kind that, he was sure of that, would usually send people running off but, unfortunately, it had never worked on any of his friends, not even the human ones, except maybe on Bu Fan but that half-giant was a baby at heart, somehow the shifter was sure even a screaming child would be intimidating to that oversized man.  
“Hey! It wasn’t a bad one,” the halfling protested exaggeratedly and had already parted his lips for the continuation of his explanations when, suddenly and not so subtly, a head rolled their way - and by head, he actually meant a head, without a body but quite alive - before it was picked up by the owner again, hands grasping for the fallen off limb to throw it up into the air, catch it, and up again, and catch it, over and over again.  
For a while, it was all they could do to follow the show until a scream was let loose behind them and from there Xiao Gui was quick to put his head back onto the shoulders, his little ghost earring a glad reminder of his nature that had only been butchered by mundane stories because, seriously, there was no such thing as coming back from the afterlife - unless infected with the Zombie virus or being turned into a vampire or in case Frankenstein 2.0 actually showed up but creating a new life wasn’t quite the same as bringing it back - and ghosts, by their origin, were merely humans able to detach limbs if skilled enough or to just walk through walls or turn invisible, whatever they felt like.  
The girl that had yelled had apparently been picked up by some laughing friends because only moments later they were discussing about the awesome special effects their frat Halloween party was known for, except they were just monsters letting loose and dropping covers or using their real abilities, and thus the cue was given to the ghost boy to actually say what he had meant to, “Update on the story, they’re currently making out in a corner but I think some guys already started watching the show. She’s really like you, Sucker, must run in the family.”  
Somewhat confused Zhengting raised his eyebrows at the demon offspring who rolled his eyes in this usual dramatic manner he seemed to carry and, honestly, he only missed some smoke bombs during his usual entrances to make it an unbeaten on, but still, the oh so merciful answer came soon, “Fu Jing’s been hitting on Meiqi for a while now,” and, after some extensive staring from the couple involved with the two girls continued again, “She had asked be who’s responsible for your change and the, I quote, ‘awesome tits’ and when I introduced her to Meiqi, she went all ‘hot damn it’ and Meiqi went all heart eyes and weak legs and now they’re busy gobbling each other up. I really shouldn’t be called the hungry one anymore…”  
By whatever natural instinct it had been to kick in, somehow the shifter found himself down on the ground the next moment because, in his eagerness to protect his sorceress from the vampire’s red clutches, his own bloodsucker had grabbed his wrist, the impact of the sudden stop sending him down on the ground from where he could see nothing but Xiao Gui’s amused expression, Zhangjing’s shaking his head and his own girlfriend’s condescending gaze and if she wasn’t actually so hot, he guess he’d have been quite into sulking now.  
“She’s old enough to make her own decisions, moonlight,” the undead one reminded him gently but that, honestly, didn’t mean it was reassuring to the one on the ground still who got up with a noise of pouting protest for having been treated so harshly, satisfied that at least he had put his glass aside when approaching Yanjun already before or that one might have made another mess on the floor.  
“You heard what Gui said, she’s just like you,” he protested silently, of the same blood but not family, he wasn’t sure about whether Fu Jing had been born like Yanjun or merely created but if going back to an original, they would carry the blood of the same creature, the original bloodsuckers way less humane, ugly beasts that had been in too many wars with the even more feral shifters of that time, in a world where the races had been but these two and the wielders of magic, where demons and angels hadn’t yet come up or down because there had been no humans to mingle with. “And that means she’ll hurt Meiqi eventually and then I’ll need to tear her apart!”  
“Because I hurt you?” His lover asked in return, one eyebrow peaked in interest and managing to make Zhengting feel quite small all of a sudden, little whine escaping him unwillingly as he had to admit defeat, surely they had fought at times already but never once would he actually say he had been hurt by his partner for good, even though he knew there were a lot of people who had been aching thanks to the former flirt. “And she’s a witch, not of your pack, so get your head out of the gutter, baby.”  
“Can create my own pack,” he only manager to grumble under his breath in return before he was already distracted, again, by Cheng Xiao with her fae befitting light steps mincing into the kitchen that was still, mainly, occupied by them in their little pack.  
“The costume contest will start soon, Yanjun, Zhengting,” she reminded softly, her words carrying magic meant to attract nature or tempt those who wanted their wishes revealed but, bluntly said, it was like shards breaking against an invisible wall when used on other supernaturals more often than not. “Also, someone needs to send your girls up or your cousin will end up devouring our Meiqi in public and some things we don’t have excuses for even with all that punch going around.”  
“Zhangjing,” Zhengting could only sigh but it was enough to send the half-demon off to disrupt those two while he grabbed his jacket from Yanjun’s lap to put on again, courteously offering his arm to his partner in love and costume and escort her to the living room, not able to miss out on the sight of their house’s witch getting chased up the stairs by an, admittedly quite attractive, vampire lady, their snickers and steps all too evident to his hearing even when they had long since disappeared from sight.

In all his festive mood, there was a certain beeping that reminded him of the time an hour before midnight, to be exact, it was his watch with the timer set just so they wouldn’t end up having to leave just as urgently as Cinderella because the change was kicking in and normals would get to observe the vampire turning back into a male again because, as Cheng Xiao had already said before, there were certain things they didn’t have excuses for, so he had to find Yanjun and get her back to their room so she could bid farewell to her timed body in quietude while doing whatever it was that she had missed out on doing so far, even if he was somehow certain it would involve him.  
It might have taken eternity to find her if not for her scent, the hues of lemons and herbs something he was so perfectly used to, it would be impossible and quite dumb to not be able to find her within the short while it actually took him, wrapping his arms around her still slender frame and pressing kisses to her neck that was back on lip level thanks to her heels without caring about how he was interrupting her talking to Ziyi and Xukun, the only humans in their circle but whereas the taller had come around to their secret already - after following into Zhangjing’s bedroom, nearly ending up dead because of the half-blood’s demonic nature running wild, and having to be saved by a vampire with a blood bag in his hands, a witch with hair dye floating around and ghost sticking his head through the wall, them all having to explain some things during breakfast then; a quite eventful night and story for another time - they had somehow managed to hide it from the last of their friends still.  
“Bedroom,” he demanded without an explanation she didn’t even request, and they had only said bye to their friends briskly before disappearing, minutes later at the destination, clothes already strewn around and only lying in their underwear beneath his mess of blankets.  
Oddly enough, it was quite satisfying, the way she fit against his body with her head resting on his chest but her legs at just the right height so she could wrap one around his hips, enough so that he was able to overlook the softness of her breasts pressing into his side, especially when playing with her still tied hair or caressing the draped thigh seemed to be way more interesting and a quite purposeful thing to do while he still could.  
It was silent for a while, just his breathing and her drawing patterns onto his abs, the sounds of the party from beneath echoing up even despite living on the second floor where it wasn’t supposed to be so evident still, but the serenity of their room didn’t equal the same in their heads, only so to be proved by Yanjun when she spoke up again, “Did you find your answer today? Would you still be able to love me even as a woman?”  
A tad surprised, he looked down at her, it was a question he should have seen coming yet startled him, one that reminded him of the origin of the whole ordeal all over again, that one night of Meiqi’s breakup that seemed to be long forgotten now that she had a vampire to busy her of her own, during which he had brought up the question of both their sexuality, the way they had never once been distracted to the opposite gender even just once; but now it was a different story, now his own lover had turned female and he had to consider it quite well and yet not at all.  
There had been many moments during the day in which he had nearly referred to her as his mate in his head, a name he had never once before used for the vampire, regardless of werewolves tending to call their partners as such, to him it had felt wrong because the very meaning of such title seemed to have been lost on someone he couldn’t mate with, and despite his own lack of attraction to women, he had found himself faced with the realization of how he would have done just that, mated her, if only he had been in a rut and more easily aroused by anything his partner did.  
He had also found himself quite lost in the sight of her body more often than not, the tender dips and curves of her current body, the lean nature of her limbs and the elegance of her movements, craving to keep caressing and exploring all that was new and yet not, because it was a body he was supposed to know better than his own and yet it was so different to what he knew, it was the same golden skin but it was a different texture, it was the same athletic build but softer, it was all this and all that and it was luring him in like sweet flowers the bees.  
But even disregarding all the physical aspects, he was enchanted by the way her laughter sounded or her voice flew into a tender melody now that her tone had changed, how she had brushed strands of hair behind her ear or over her shoulder, how she hadn’t been able to reach something on the uppermost shelf and demanded his help, all the little deeds that weren’t some he could usually observe and yet had sent his heart fluttering, those had been moments that made him feel like love was still the strongest magic of them all.  
“I would still love you,” he answered finally, gently, softly, but with all the honesty he could hold within his words as he looked down at her, eyes looking red and skin nearly glowing beneath the yellow light of the smaller lamps littered around their bedroom. “I think there is not a single universe in which I would be able not to fall in love with you because you’re made for me and I’m made for you and because Lady Moon is telling me you are my light.”  
For the first time in all those years dating Yanjun now, he could see a little blush on her cheeks, even beneath the tiny amount of makeup covering her skin, making him feel somehow smug about his achievement and quite content because of her gentle smile. “So I can ask for a favor, right?”  
Again, it was one of those things he should have seen coming or question first but within this short moment, he could only find himself willing to do all and everything for her, only to regret his reply seconds later when hearing her reply, “Then can we please have sex already? I’ve been craving it for hours now!”  
Trust a vampire to ruin the mood, Zhengting cursed in his head, and yet he wasn’t sure how he found himself still on his back but with her straddling his shoulders only moments later, not dressed in anything anymore, there was only the sweetest scent of her crotch clouding his mind as he looked up to her still a bit uncertain because, yes, sure, he had eaten out someone before but, unlike her, it had never been another woman so this definitely marked a first for him, a first he was quite willing to give if only it meant not having to see her slightly disappointed expression when he didn’t start just yet.  
With the smallest of sighs that must still be loud to her vampiristic hearing, he wrapped his arms around her thighs to pull her closer, mouthing at the flesh where her thighs met her privates, little bites and open mouthed kisses that were meant to only buy him time at first, but when he first heard the little moan she released, he was a bit more certain of his actions, taking his sweet time in kissing and sucking at the skin without ever moving his mouth to where she needed it, no matter how he could already feel the moist against his cheeks.  
“Zhe- Zheng,” she stuttered more like pleaded, her sharp nails digging into his arms where they were still wrapped around her thighs to urge him on, but it was enough to give in, he wasn’t the one to tease quite as much as the bloodsucker, especially not when they were somewhat short on time, so he finally slid his tongue between her lower lips to lap at the fluids she was releasing and that had him wonder that, if he were a vampire, this was how her blood would taste, or if she were a werewolf, male, and of omegan rank, this would be the scent to drive him insane.  
Compared to being with a man and knowing what he was looking for, his limited and long forgotten knowledge on female biology had him take a bit longer to figure out what she enjoyed most, that just driving his tongue into her clenching hole didn’t exactly do the deal for Yanjun because it wasn’t where her sweet spot was located so he had to recall the position of such first, more upwards and way easier to toy with, it had him quite fascinated how all the ministrations he could do were drawing different noises from her, sucking on her clit had her moaning loudly and lewdly, tugging on it with his teeth made her whine so sweetly and the kitten licks he gave it in between only made her gasp heavily, all satisfying noises and sounding like heavenly tunes to his lower instincts.  
“Stick… stick out your tongue,” she cried out after a while, and this much Zhengting had to trust her on because the vampire, still, had more experience than him on this so he put out his tongue only for her to rut down against it, against his open mouth, seconds later, whining and moaning and grabbing his arms more roughly as she rolled her hips until her rhythm broke and became unsteady, giving him the cue to pick up where he had left again to suck and lick at her drenched skin, hole and clit until he could feel her whole body tensing above him and hear her voice getting louder as he kept stimulating her.  
Short moments seemed like blissful eternity leading to her losing all strength on top of him, and he was quick to support her and lay her onto her back, soothingly placing kisses on her neck and giving it little licks until he heard the slow rush of blood in her veins again, right next to his ear from where he was still showing affection to her flesh in his wolfish ways, only to be stopped when she spoke again, “Zhengzheng? If I ask you to take some medicine to induce a fake heat right now, will you do it?”  
“Yes,” was what his inner animal screamed, and his heart even, that little traitor, was willing to agree but he wasn’t exactly able to wrap his head around it, no matter how sweet and tempting her voice sounded, ready to lure him into an abyss of pleasure that would surely last him another full day at least, he felt a tad hesitant first, and yet not at all when his eyes met her beautiful orbs in a locked gaze. “I’ll tire you out if you do this to me.”  
“I want you,” she merely said and, by his orbital goddess, he was way too smitten for her than he should be in her current form, could only mewl softly as she crawled away to pull a single pill out of a box in the nightstand, one he had to swallow once it was fed to him with a kiss, one that had his body shiver in need and rock up the temperatures only minutes later.

Unable to even breathe properly, he broke down on her frame, unwilling to break apart and not like he would even be able to, for the first time in years he had felt his dick swell up, inside her, to make sure none of his semen would evade her heated cave and making it impossible for him to move just yet and, as nature had planned, at least another half an hour not, but they didn’t have this kind of time, something that became more evident when he felt his neck hair stand up with the flair of magic slowly creeping up around his lover.  
“Clench your teeth,” he whispered, already feeling sorry for having to break free forcefully even when his knot would only make this painful for her, but no way did he plan on finding out what would happen to his dick if he left it inside her changing body any second longer, so despite her pained whine as he moved, he grabbed her hips for support as he pushed himself back and out.  
Probably just in time and nothing he wanted to test because he could already feel the bones beneath his hands grow more sturdy, felt thighs around his hips grow bigger and firm, it was truly and utterly magical to see her body change into the one he was so used to again and her hair dissolve into the golden dust that often seemed to be Meiqi’s trademark in spells, and apparently Yanjun, also, was more happy about being back to his original body than he would have admitted at first.  
It was the kind of reunion that would have been way more sweet and romantic if not for another wave of heat overcoming him and sending him crashing down, way less effective than the ruts he was forced under by nature because he wasn’t one to experience the heats those pills were made for, but it still had him curse vampires and their tendency to ruin moments because, one way or another, it was still his partner’s fault regardless.  
With a low grunt he rolled his hips forward against their match, satisfied in feeling another body in a way that seemed just right and just perfect, and caused Yanjun to laugh out loudly in delight, it was the last thing he recalled his lover doing before he was already down on his back and with his legs forced apart wide for the tan god to settle in between them and taking in the sight.  
“Happy Halloween, moonlight,” was all he got to hear before teeth dug into his thighs to mark him up and maybe draw a little drop or two, never enough to arouse thirst or worse but enough to give a taste, and even if the holiday was over since a while now, as proven by that curse, Zhengting would readily agree that, yes, this was Halloween, because he had a vampire in his bed and shudders running down his spine, sweat cold on his skin and a storm knocking against their house.  
“Happy-,” he started only to moan, arching his back as he pushed his hips up against a hot mouth, pleasure only increasing until he was sure he had reached an unbeaten high the moment he felt stretched and torn by their bodies connected and Yanjun buried inside him, still for a moment that was just long enough for him to grunt, “Fuck, I’m happy to have your dick back…”  
“Happy to fuck you too,” the vampire agreed cheerfully, as if it hadn’t been a proposal coming from his tongue slier than the snake’s in Garden Eden, but even with a little trickster in his bed and between his legs, the werewolf was sure there was no one he could ever love as much as this one man, only proven to be day in and day out, over and over again, and even if that curse had not been framed, he was sure, too sure and all too certain, his sneaky little heart would have found a way to deal with a female version for the rest of his life too.

**Author's Note:**

> send me your thoughts on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting) or follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist)
> 
> Fun facts at the end - when originally planning this idea, I meant for Yanjun to stay female longer just so Zhengting could panic at having to buy tampons&co


End file.
